Naruto, and Kaguya: The more grandeur ending
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Is everything we see, just a back drop to a new beginning? Come, and read. For one moment of redemption may just change the ever so slightest amount, the course of history. This will be the, but it all begins with Two. Naruto, and Kaguya. The epic reset, for a bid to stop the past. Or are they doomed to dance the cruel, ill fated dance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto, and Kaguya**_

[listen to demise from Two steps from hell, for better reading here. (The part before the rapid drums)]

Naruto, a battle broken man, stood before his greatest foe. Kaguya, a woman who wielded godlike power. She looked at him, having been pushed so far, even with her power. "You have the pleasure of being in my world of creation, Naruto, not many have brought me to such an effort."

Naruto got up from the ground, his chakra shroud was gone, he was nearly drained of chakra. His blue eyes, red from his tears and sweat, glared at the woman. She sneered as she slowly floated to touch the ground, which was shifting between sand, then to snow.

The world around them was so unstable, yet stable. Naruto could feel the chakra, it was all hers, there was no nature chakra to absorb. For once, the grand Uzumaki Naruto was out of chakra. He saw the ground shift around him, his dead comrades slowly raised up.

"_You failed dope, just like all the times before."_

"_You're not even worth my time."_

"_I can't believe I ever love you, you let me die!"_

"_YOU LET US ALL DIE!"_

Just brought his hands to his ears, slowly shut his eyes. Remembering the times he felt alone, all alone. He was now, the only thing with him was a insane woman. Whom believe she was a god, that no one else compared to her, and she was right.

Not even Naruto dared challenge that, it had all be a game to her. She wanted to see him push, and see whom out of the world had the highest chakra. She was going to absorb, then absorb all others. Declaring dominance. That she even mocked the gods for not declaring.

"Any words to comfort thyself, or thee going to mourn over petty lives." Naruto eyes snapped open, and he glared at her. He then ran at her, using everything he had left. She was stunned slightly, he had no chakra, and he dared challenge his fate. He was trash to her, but still she was speechless.

He cocked back his fist, delivering a stone like punch to her face. She just pushed his fist off of her, and sent her right leg into his abdomen. Making him reel across the ground, where he laid, bleeding from a gash that had formed in the said abdomen.

He coughed up blood, trying to make the pain go away. He felt so alone in this battle, he could not win this! This was an odd even his luck would not beat. He still thought, stood up, one last time. Naruto Uzumaki, with a roar befitting any tailed beast. Shouted, "THEY WERE NEVER TRASH! You narcissistic bitch!"

He ran at her one last time, Kaguya closed her eyes, and pointed her arm out. The bone began to form on the hand, and she launched it. Naruto took the full blow in his chest, but to her surprise, he still kept running!

She fired several more, into his shoulders, and even into his heart. He could hear him screaming though, roaring with rightly given fury. She watched as his blood poured down, finally he clasped down onto the ground.

She watched as his heart beat slowed, "maybe not trash, but maggots. Which are even worse than trash, now I create the perfect world, since you were so deviant...you'll never exist in it. Like you never have, you blank slate." She insulted, all the while speaking in a black zetsu like tone.

Her look betrayed her mocking though, she had some tears rolling down her face. She finally felt his heartbeat stop, and though she laughed. She was weeping inside, and presently on the outside with her laugh. "Like...it should have been, with Hamura, and Hagaromo!" She spat.

She then felt something else, another presence. She turned around to see a man, looking like Hagaromo stand over Naruto. He had horns like she did, even her long hair. He looked at the young man in front of him, before uttering a word.

"Lier..." The woman spat at him, and retorted.

"Whom have the so called gods send to me this time, I'll send you in pieces." The man turned to face, and she was shocked to see her second sun. The younger one. The only son she managed to kill.

"It has been a while mother...has it not, don't you even remember me? Oh, no, I was always living in Hagaromo's shadow." The man joked slightly, but his tone was serious.

"Hamura, how in the blazes did you show you failed face here?" She asked, but was weeping with her sneer.

The man turned the boy on the ground, and shut his eyes. "Rest young one, your time is not over yet. But, for now I shall close mine." The man whispered to Naruto, before turning to his mother. He slowly walked away from the boy, and gave a passive look.

"I do not reveal my secrets mother, nor do I say whom sent me...but, I wish I hadn't." The woman just had a smug smile, but she was still crying. She looked at the man, whom bared a resemblance to her only grew more furious.

"You taken everything away, from everyone, whom never had an idea what you are. You take life so you can fuel a greedy ambition." He started, only to be stopped by a bone going through his chest.

"Blow away, you underpowered bastard!" She shouted, but clenched her eyes as she did. Hamura however, did not do anything she ordered. Instead he bared a much more sadder look, and pulled the bone out.

"You became so corrupted, and tarnished, you never saw the destruction. You never the hearts you broke, the lovers that never shall be comforted, nor did you see the powerless die." He took a deep, sad sigh, and growled out. "Nor did you care for what became of your two sons."

"You had no sympathy, no empathy for the weak, none so for the gallant. Thy heart be damn mother, you even slayed someone who reminds you of me. You slayed him, you took away everything he ever tried so hard to achieve." She looked in dead silence now, her zetsu arm whispering anger into her.

Hamura noticed the arm, and glared at it. "Ye demon of dark chakra, cease thy tongue, for I know what you really are." The arms shadow looked out of it's sleeve.

"**Whom might I be, all so demon child of mother." **

"You are my hatred...the hatred I grew for mankind, right before I was saved. By my brothers friend no less, you aught to reawaken thy heart." Hamura stated, and looked at the beast inside his mother's arm. The man simply closed his eyes, and soon Hamura glowed white chakra.

"But, today, I shall be the one to deliver your ultimate sin!" He said rushing towards his mother. A long black sword formed into his hand, Kaguya snapped out of her daze, by the yell of black zetsu. **"Move mother!"**

[Bleeding eyes, sonic librarian)

Hamura missed his mother, but it matter not. He slammed his palm into the ground, and Kaguya saw the wind above her grown in solid form. _**"Creation art: brick wall of adamantine!" **_Kaguya slashed at the wall, only to be stunned as it did break. She impacted the wall full force, and it brought her back down towards Hamura.

He spun jump, avoid what would have been a fatal blow by his mother. She slowed to a stop, slowly the world around them came to present location. Naruto's birthplace, and Kaguya was raging.

"I did not want this, I wanted my home!" She commanded the world around her, Hamura just spat onto the fake dirt. Lowering his sword, and glared at his mother. His eyes now bleeding. He pointed towards the boy on the ground.

"You want a home, a family, you failure!" He yelled, and had some tears running down his eyes. He allowed his rage to boil over, and he transformed into the Nine tails. Kaguya felt her body shift, to that of a similar red haired woman.

"Genjutsu, you know I can't be broken!" She laughed, but had the look of shock on her face. She had not believed it possible, but then she felt the claw stab through her. A blonde haired man was in front of her, he was mute to her. But, not the cries of a baby.

[Burial]

Hamura stood off to the side, and watched as his mother turned to the baby boy. She looked at him, "he's...that man over there." Hamura nodded, and even black zetsu fell silent, it's control over her anger slipping. She looked in a puddle of water, seeing that she was a woman. Whom was protecting her child.

"He never had a chance to meet his parents in life, only in death. You, by extension took them away from him. Pray tell me, how could a infant be able to defend itself." Kaguya growled, reforming the world, this time to her house.

"You don't wish to answer...why, because you'll admit guilt?" She roared out in response.

"He bared my chakra, he was tainted at birth, I wished the giant fox killed him!" She roared out, black zetsu smiled at the answer.

Hamura, whom nodded, slammed his hands together. "You'd been right, he wished he'd died. So many times, some many days being alone. You know nothing of that mother, that fear, that burden. You will never know, thus you can never pass justified claims!" He roared at her, his white chakra was flowing. But, not towards her, but at Naruto.

"What are you doing, giving that miserable ant a second failed chance?" She asked, the man shook his head. Soon the winds, that were fake began to blow. Then a resounding, soft child like voice was heard.

"_I'll show everyone, they got a hero on their hands!" _Kaguya eyes shot wide open, soon a image of the younger version of the man was put into the world, and there she saw him talking to a white haired elder. Whom rubbed his head. _"I know kid, I know..." _

"His realization..." Hamura spoke up, and watched as Kaguya became split once more.

"Lame childhood ignorance."

"_All I ever do...it's not enough, Sakura hates me now. I know she does not show it, but I can see it on the inside. She's broken now, something I wished never happened. I...I lost to him, I lost to Sasuke." _

Hamura just watched as his mother laughed, "Pathetic whining."

"_I...I...I can't do this no more, so alone, someone please. I need someone please, please mister can you spare a few copper coins, please sire I'm hungry. Please, where are you going...I'll die...please don't go." _

"_**Go away monster!" **_

Kaguya's laughing stopped, the image showed a noble, who had no chakra. He walked past a young Naruto, whom at the tender age of five was begging for food. She watched as the man slapped the boy, simply asking for food.

"He has no chakra, and the boy did...yet he did not lash out."

"Child...child, he..."

"_I can feel now, since Nagato attacked her, I can feel more sure than ever. I know I want to tell her, but it's too soon. I got a war to fight now, I got to protect her though. I can't save everyone, but I can save her. I know I can, I know what I feel. _

_I love Hinata, she was the one...she was my shadow. Everything about her, she protected me. She could have died, and it could have been permanent...I'm never going to let anything hurt her here!" _

"He fell in love, with a girl you just absorbed all charka from, mummifying her body. She's decayed, she is dead. You destroyed a single wish."

"No I did not, he wanted to be a hero, and this what heroes get!" Kaguya charged as she roared, she held a bone pike. She was going to ram it through Hamura's heart.

"_I know I never had a mother, nor a father. But, why can't anyone love me...why do they hate me. I love them, I want to protect them for reasons I can't think of, maybe I'm stupid. But, one day...I'll find someone, and they'll make my heart sing. _

_Maybe...I could be there with her till the day my kids are here. Yeah, Kami-sama, that's what I'd like." _

Kaguya stopped, her zetsu arm was thrashing about, he was questioning her why she had stopped. "You not destroyed a dream mother, you destroyed the only true payer the kid every gave. The only thing he asked selfishly for...tell me, what childhood ignorance is that."

Zetsu came out of Kaguya's arm, and rammed the pike through Hamura for her. Making the connection snap, and it's feeble mind witness the blunder. Hamura pushed his hand onto the head of the dark Zetsu, and slowly pulled it's decrypted, grotesque soul out.

"Begone. Mother, you have a chance to redeem yourself. Don't waste it." Hamura died, his soul dispersed while holding his dark self, and faded from existence.

"_This time, use your own voice." _

Kaguya dropped her knees, and roared in pain. The telepathic link with black zetsu severed as a result. She thrashed in pain as the world slowly crumbled, her world of illusion fading. She looked to see her creation

_**Inside the real world.**_

The shinju tree had grown to a massive scale, it's roots reached all over the planet. It had just finished swallowing the chakra of Uzumaki Naruto, who was caught in the roots. Mummified, right by Hinata. Kaguya looked in shock, and then it all came crashing around her.

"I...I...I betrayed myself." She said solemnly, and looked as the fruit bloomed on the tree once more. She walked up to it, and looked as a man in a black kimono descended. "You delight me with death my love, you completed our dream." The man said, he held his hand on the fruit.

"One more bite, we'll wed. I Yami, shall take you as a my bride." Kaguya looked at the demon in front of her, the one she fornicated with to produce her 'hated children.' She looked down, and Yami looked at the branch Naruto was hanging off of.

"You even killed a direct descendant of yourself...shame, your reincarnate, his mother. Only bared one minished child." Kaguya looked down, and reached for the apple. She saw Yami control the tree, and raised the mummified Hinata towards naruto.

"Don't they look so happy together, after all, she would have been the perfect mate for him. Both weak, both with chakra." Kaguya looked at the fruit, and back at her demon lover.

"He...was...he was not weak." Yami heard her, and forced the tree to drop them both, and he glared at Kaguya.

"What did you say!"

"He was not weak!"

She slammed the fruit on the ground, and smashed it with her foot. The world, the planet slowly began to shift. She grabbed him, and thrusted her arm into his chest. He merely laughed her, "fool you can't kill a god."

Kaguya shook her head, "no I am weak, but...I know...in another life. I'd made the right choice."

The world was then blanketed with white, and slowly it faded into a dark sphere. Until another series of white lights shined across the world, and blanketed it again. The universe began to blanket itself in white, and slowly everything was a blank slate, until he almost instantly formed back.

_**?**_

"_Minato, please don't go, I can't do this alone!" _

"_Kushina-chan, listen to me...He'll be the one to save the world one day."_

"_But, he's going to need both of us!"_

"_No Kushina...he'll just need a mothers love."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto, and Kaguya: the new beginning**_

_Keys_

Talking = "Blah frigging blah"

Demon talking= **"Whatever...this story sucks anyway."**

Thoughts= _"Yeah, then why are you in it?"_

Demon thoughts= _**"The author pays good..."**_

Summoning/animal talk= _'I hear ya young pup, let the world know our fox kin are gold diggers.'_

Jutsu= **"Sexy no jutsu...it works on gods...literally."**

Mimicked sound effects= **Clang, boom, bang, chitty bang bang.**

**Music suggestions- **[RAAAAAWWWWWREEEE Metallica!]

NOW CHOOSE YE FATE

Swallowed by Kurama

Kaguya as a lover

Become god powerful, to only get killed of like *this word is censor, look up term for female dog.*

Also voting is open for the end pairing of the series (It'll close around chapter twenty, so you got plenty of time)

Now on with the story, Yami knows that I'm keeping here to long.

**Book one: spirits.**

**Song of the spirits, verse one.**

_Look up ye who dare, the dreaded beast stares to thy soul.  
The spirit, with villainous intent, consumes the land, and sends waves crashing against the shore.  
Behold, The god Inari, given corrupted form._

_-excerpt from Temple of fire verse lore.  
The old world. _

Some say creation, is a a fleeting moment, where in the blink of an eye all exist. It's a rare moment, a timeless momentum, and it is unending. Creation, though I believe, is a repeating force. In the creation of the new world, the Woman Kaguya took the apple of the Shinju, and this time...destroyed it.

There was never supposed to be chakra, in the matter of just a few minutes, fate had been changed. It all happened fast, black zetsu dead, for once Kaguya made her own choice. She chose wisely, but, like all things with creation. Something, even if the smallest scale, must go into a different flow.

For the world of Ninja, it was similar as the former world. The days went by, and nights were cold. Many people saw the fall coming, and had been ready for the festivals. None more so, than Konoha, whose grand trees would bloom in a plethora of warm color.

People would pray for their patron god, Ameterasu, watch over their warriors as they hid inside the forest. None more so prayed than one Minato Namikaze, whom of which, was a father to be. He was looking over the village from his mansion, which was high, just being shy of the halfway point up the monuments.

The wind wisped through his blonde locks, he could feel the cool Autumn air. He sighed, relaxed and content with his life. He soon knew the day of his trails in battle were coming to a close, he was the Kage of a village that had accepted him. He even had a beautiful wife to attend to before to long.

After all, she was with child. It would be improper for Minato to just up-and-go, whenever he pleased. He then felt the presence of warmth flow over him, he felt a delicate set of hands coming around him, he met the hands with his own. "You know Lord Kage, you'll catch your death out here."

He smiled, and turned around to embrace his wife. Kushina Uzumaki, "You're one to say, I'm not the one bearing a child." Minato jested, the woman rolled her eyes, and fell into his hug. She felt his right rub down her back, she being careful to push to much.

After all, Naruto, their son would be arriving before too long. It made both of the soon to be parents giddy, many Shinobi die young, and it would seem the fate that consumed many would not consume these two. They were ready to settle down, Minato was ready to just do little bits of training to make sure he did not get rusty, and attend to training his son.

After the boy came of age of course.

It was all coming together, it was all feeling as if it was perfect. He got down to his knees, rubbing his wife's abdomen, and cooed at the baby inside the womb currently. "Hey there buddy, won't be ten days now. Can't wait to meet ya, and see who'ya gonna take more after." Kushina snorted, playfully yanked Minato's blonde locks.

"Oh we know the answer Minato, he'll be taking after me more than you." The father rolled his own eyes, and then smiled deviously.

"Well, then if he has your looks, guess we'll both need brooms to beat off the tidal waves of women." Kushina eye twitched slightly at the jest, and snorted slightly.

"Well, then if he has your personality, he'll be stick for a little while in dating." Minato gave her a blank stare.

When they'd first dated, Minato was indeed a stick, all he was minded to was training. Like he lived around the fields used for it. Even on the weekends for the days of rest. The boy was a madman to the code of law in life.

That changed though, when it finally paid off, because if it had not. Then Kushina would not be here, and Minata...he thought to himself that day, probably dead. Then again, Kushina was scared of him, the first time he ever brought the preverbal A GAME in battle.

_**Ten years ago.**_

[Orphan wolf legend: bonds]

"Minato!" Kushina shouted, stunned at the presence of a person who she thought was weak. They were close to the border of Kumo when the men had stopped. She had been captured, and was now being take as a trophy to the Kage of the region.

However, there was a bit of snafu, the snafu was the golden haired boy in front of them. They were in a forest clearing, just right behind Minato was the open valley towards Kumo. The men looked at each other, and then looked at the boy.

"Move aside squirt, you no match for elites." Minato spat on the ground, he had bruises down his knuckles from this mornings training, but his adrenalin pumping made the pain numb. He reached towards the pouch on his right hip.

He slowly pulled out a three bladed kunai, and pointed it right at them. "I never killed before, but you'll be the first to take a dance of death with me, if you don't let down Kushina. Now." Minato growled orders to the man, who looked at him with annoyance.

"Minato don't it is suicide, they took out my jonin guard, there is no way you can win!" Kushina pleaded, willingly wanting to be taken, if it meant his life. Minato glared hard at her, which confused the men holding her.

"You dare give up Kushina, after everything you been through...well, I won't give up here. You heard me for the last time you dogs, put down the girl...or I'll dance death around this place!" The men looked at each other, before laughing.

"Awe look a little hero, Ninaku, kill the brat!" The man holding Kushina ordered, the man right by him charged at the boy. His sword drawn, Minato's hair came to cover his eyes, shadowing them. He stood there as the man got closer, and closer.

He tossed his kunai, which the man passed. "Minato!" Kushina shouted, pleading for him to move aside. Minato eyes came out of shadow. Soon, the world was moving so slow. He glowed yellow, before moving in a flash of light towards the kunai.

To everyone else, it was a flash.

[Nercomancer theme: Castle crashers]

Minato appeared behind the man, who pierced the ground with his sword. Instead of Minato Namikaze. The boy had flashed away, he tried pulling his sword out, only to feel a strong force slam into the back part of the knee.

Minato cocked his leg one more time, jumping on the one he had ground with, and delivered the heel of the cock leg. The man's skull cracked open, knocking him out, and if the other did not act soon. It would be a permanent KO.

The other man did not know what just happened, neither did Kushina. The other man had no time to react as Minato came speeding towards him, he felt the boys knee dig into his sternum. Making him cough up blood across the boy's face. The man dropped Kushina on impact with the ground, and felt the boy stomp his hand.

The man used his left grab his second sword, and slashed at Minato. Who flashed back to the Kunai laying on the ground. He flared his chakra up, and started to form hand seals. But, stopped when he noticed how close Kushina was to the man. Instead, he brought two of the elongated Konoha kunai used for war. He held them in a reverse grip, and the man charged, using his left sword to slash away at Minato. While his right hand dangled, broken.

Minato blocked the sword with both kunai, and kicked the man off with a drop kick, ending the short deadlock. "Little bastard is strong..." The man growled at Minato, who kicked the three bladed kunai into the air. He then gave a toss of his Konoha kunai, and the man blocked both of them.

Only to discover, "Chakra threads?" Minato brought both arms together, and several kunai fired from the tree. "Traps?!" The man yelled in question of reality, there was no way the boy had the time if he had tailed them.

"You should really not talk about plans in the open, like where to go!" Minato yelled in retort, and charged at the man. The man tried to bring down his sword, but Minato pushing the tree bladed kunai into his chest made that difficult.

The man twitched his arms, then everything in his field of vision went dark. Minato pulled his hands from the kunai, and watched as the man slumped forward. He looked at the blood on his hands, but steeled it away from his mind.

He went over to Kushina, using a kunai, which was now damaged from being deflected. Cut her bounds loose, she looked at him. "You...reckless idiot, you could have gotten killed." He looked at her, before nodding. This was not the same Minato, he was not goofy, he was serious.

_**Back to the present. **_

The winds started howling, breaking Kushina from her concentration. She looked as the clouds started to gather, "Hurry honey, it'll start snowing soon. I have to meet with someone up here really quick. Then I'll be down for supper." Kushina nodded, and hobbled along. She was holding her stomach, as she walked away. Minato pulled a necklace out, it was a special necklace.

It was given to him on a mission, where he watched an elderly woman perform a scared rite. The woman had faded red hair, he'd say she was an Uzumaki, but the woman always answered no. So he could never really get a clear answer.

He heard the sounds of steps being placed on the roof of the mansion, there was two different sounds, so the people he was meeting had arrived. He turned around, and looked on with a smile. The Lord of Konoha turned to see the two sounds.

One was a man with black, spiky hair, he had very dark onyx eyes. The man had a blue kimono on, with a clan symbol on the back, the symbol was in the likeness of a cork for a fishing rod. He had a bright, warm smile on his face as he walked towards the Lord Kage.

Behind him, a woman who had a purple warpaint on her face in the form of two rectangles. She had beautiful long hair, and she walked behind the man with the kimono. Holding his hand all the while, and she looked on as The Kage took the man's hand.

"Obito, Rin, so nice of you to come in such short notice." Minato stated, the younger man just waved him off.

"Not a problem Minato-sensei, not a problem at all." Obito politely bowed as he spoke, he had to let go of the woman's hand as he did.

"I still should apologize, I took you all away from departing towards your honeymoon." Minato once again apologized, Obito just continued to wave him off.

"So Rin, I heard you all are heading to Land of Moonlight, it's beautiful in the fall. So for once, I'll say Obito made a good choice." Obito eye twitched slightly, funny how his sensei went from apologetic, to down right ass.

"It's no problem Minato-sama, I still have not packed as of yet, so I asked Mikudo-chan to do so for me." Rin answered, she was trying to be as modest as possible in front of the Lord of Konoha.

"Rin Nohara Uchiha, What have I stated about the Sama thing. I'm still your sensei, not your Lord." Minato sighed, the woman just bowed in apology.

Obito smile became even bright, but felt something flick in the back of his head. "Ouch, Rin that hurts." He grumbled, Rin just teased him. He chuckled slightly, for not to long, he'd get his shot at revenge.

"Come now children, you are supposed to act like adults." Minato jibed at them both, the two looked down. A blush dusting there cheeks, even if they'd grown up, married even. Minato always looked to Obito, and his students as being his own.

"Anyway, Rin, can you help Kushina-hime with the food preparation. I know Ayame is helping her, but you can talk to Kushina about 'things' while your there." Rin blushed a deep crimson red, but nodded as she walked away. But, kissed Obito's cheek as she did.

Minato waited till she was out of view, before looking at the young Uchiha in front of him. "I need to discuss something serious with you, so can you walk with me really quick. Before we join the girls down stairs?" Obito nodded, walking with sensei towards the railings of the roof.

Minato took a deep breath, looking at the massive village in front of him. "Obito Uchiha, can you keep this a secret, for I need not the council to know." Obito nodded, and watched as his sensei took another deep breath.

"I'm already looking for a successor to Konoha, I thought it over hard, and I had three years to think about it." Obito tensed at speech Minato was starting, and watched as his sensei closed his eyes.

"I had vision Obito, last night, and I am sure of it's message. I am close to achieving what I came to research since I was given this necklace." Minato said taking it the amulet off, and looked at the symbol. "The dream involves the great beasts."

"Minato-sensei, are you okay?" Obito asked, concerned over why the man he saw always cool headed fidgeting with the amulet.

"Obito, this amulet, I had a chakra sensor take a look at it. The chakra is pure, in fact more pure than even the Tailed Beast's. If that is true, then what I hold in my hand right now is one few relics left to us...I want you to have it." Obito eyes opened wide, but then he shook his head.

"No, Minato-sensei, it's yours." Obito tried to reason, but the Kage only nodded.

"Yes, and I choose to give it to you. For one day, you'll rule over Konoha in my stead. I only ask when my son gets old enough to join the Shinobi forces. You pass it along to him." Minato answered back to Obito's reasoning.

"Minato, are you..." Obito said, his eyes slightly lighting up.

"Yes Obito, as of today, you'll be nominated my successor as the Godaime Hokage. For when my day comes, and I get tired of doing paperwork of course." Minato joked, Obito however, looked like he had been through heaven.

"So, you are allowing my dream to come true sensei. Are you sure I'm fit for the job, I mean I'm not as smart as Kakashi. I'm not even as strong Gai." Minato shook his head, placing his hand over Obito's heart.

"Obito, power does not come from darkness, nor skill. It comes from will alone, you're smart as Kakashi. You are as strong as Gai, as long as you hold the will of fire inside your heart I believe that you can do this. Then when my son grows up, to become a man, I want you guiding him." Minato spoke, tying the amulet around Obito's neck.

"Fugaku-sama is going to have a fit over this, not an angry one either." Obito jibed as soon as the necklace was around his neck.

"Let the old crabby man have his time, but he'll have to realize that with this...you're Uchiha clan leader. Along with, I may mention, the leader of all clans. In Konoha." Obito nodded, but then he remembered a detail.

"Have the shinobi council voted it?" Minato nodded.

"I called an emergency meeting, and they voted that I could choose my successor by my whim. So I chose you, now c'mon, we have to get to the feasting. After all, in just a few short days. You'll be an uncle."

_**?**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked a shadowed figure.

"Yes, I have made the preparations, and I have even figured the plan out." Another answered back.

"Are you sure, SHE, won't interrupt the sequence like last time?" A female shadowed figure answered.

"Yes, the seals I have in place will prevent it, now. Let us get ready, for in nine days. Konoha shall burn." The first shadowed figure said, he lit a lamp.

The light revealed the shadowed figure to be a young man. He had red eyes, with white hair. The young man had two large canine teeth sticking out of his lips, and smirked as he focused dark chakra into a sphere in front of him.

"**Hakai, Shi, and Jigoku. Is it almost time for the darkness to cast upon a new veil upon the world?" **Answered a very demonic shadow inside the sphere, it had dark red eyes. It also had two horns sticking from it's head, which were shadowed as well.

"Yes, my lord, the time draws near. With the help of the bandits we've hired, along with our forbidden Jutsu, we'll show that power belongs to the strong once more." Hakai answered, his red eyes glowing more.

"I do say, I'll lead the team on the frontal assault, I'll try to eliminate the Three tailed Jinchuuriki intermediately inside of the village." Shi answered, her figure coming into the light. She was a voluptuous woman, and had dark black eyes with red pupils.

"Then, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails shall be my objective, along with the elimination of the fourth Hokage...whom ever may that be." Hikai nodded, and looked towards the ball in front of him.

A booming voice came from it, and with only such a short simple phrase, it ushered the beginning of the beginning of our story.

"**It begins...bathe Konoha in a sea of brimstone."**

_**Back in Konoha, a hour later. **_

They had eaten their fill, and soon had been off back home. They were do to leave after Kushina had her baby, and Minato felt bad for making them wait for their honeymoon. The said man was on the roof again, this time feeling something other than the cold air.

He thought he saw something moving in the skies above him, but he thought nothing of it. Maybe, it was a sign of a good birth coming for Kushina. He had hoped so, but at the moment...something was amiss to him.

"Why do I have the feeling, that something is wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto, and Kaguya: the new beginning**_

_Keys_

Talking = "Blah frigging blah"

Demon talking= **"Whatever...this story sucks anyway."**

Thoughts= _"Yeah, then why are you in it?"_

Demon thoughts= _**"The author pays good..."**_

Summoning/animal talk= _'I hear ya young pup, let the world know our fox kin are gold diggers.'_

Jutsu= **"Sexy no jutsu...it works on gods...literally."**

Mimicked sound effects= **Clang, boom, bang, chitty bang bang.**

**Music suggestions- **[RAAAAAWWWWWREEEE Metallica!]

_Hold ye fateful hear high.  
For the beast shrieks, and eagles cry.  
All, shall lay upon, red colored dye._

_For the beast, with blood red eyes.  
Rises once more._

_-Verse two of the Hikari template.  
Inside the water temple, Kirigakure._

_**Book one: Spirits II**_

**[Day in Konoha, Naruto ost.]**

Obito, who was having not only the best day ever, was enjoying some dango. The future Kage was walking down the Uchiha district, escorting his newly wedded bride, and his sensei's wife. He had been assigned to escort her around the Uchiha town, and see Mikudo. Who had something to give to the new mother to be.

"So, I heard it's supposed to hurt, right Kushina-sama?" Rin asked, Obito was keying into the conversation, and they heard the elder female chuckle.

"How should I know, this is my first one, besides, Mikudo told me it's all just willpower." Kushina replied, Rin nodded to her.

To tell the truth Obito had been cautious about the subject of bringing children into the world, siting his childhood battles. But, he hoped he'd be at least near the run of being Kage. So he could try to keep peace between the villages, like his Sensei was doing.

"Yeah, but I mean, how did you know you were first pregnant. I mean, me, and Obito were gone for a few months on a mission. Then we got married, so we never had the time to talk details." Kushina blushed at the excuse to get her to talk. She gave a heavy sigh, holding her back as she cramped.

"Well, I was with Minato in the Kage office, and we were meeting with the fire Daimyo. Anyway, I go to kiss him, and I started coughing. He looked at me, asking if I was okay, the daimyo turned me around. Only for me...to umm...upchuck all over his face." Kushina started saying clearly, only to try to mask her voice towards the end. Rin, however caught. So did Obito.

"Hahaha, Oh my gods, seriously. You threw up over a Lord of the lands face, now that, now that Rin I would copy with the Sharingan all day!" Obito stated, "only to rewind, rewind...and...re-frigging-wind."

Rin got a sly smile on her face, she sped up to walk close to Obito. She then dragged him down by his ear, _"Well...don't worry, I'll give you something soon that'll make you want to rewind." _She whispered in a husky like voice. She, and Kushina continued on ahead as Obito just stood there.

His brain shutdown for just a few moments, before coming back to the one conclusion. _"I'm definitely storing that, if that what she is saying." _Obito reasoned in his mind, getting a blush, along with the complimentary perverted smile.

Indeed, Rin, and him would have a good honeymoon. He got out of his train of thought, when he saw Kushina, and his wife looking at him. "What?" He asked, Kushina just chuckled slightly. Before she answered, "Men, even Kage, they're always so easy to tease."

Obito eyes went wide, becoming white for a second, "Jeez Rin shout it to the world." He muttered out, grumbling as he walk. He watched his wife wink at him, but this only led to the fact she...had once again beaten him in this silly little game of teasing.

They walked into the Uchiha district, where several children came to greet Obito. "Uncle Obito, Obito-sama, Obito!" They all said, Obito just stopped in front of them, trying to avoid being hit by the bull rush of kids.

"Hey, Obito, is it true that Rin is married to you."

"You all make such a cute couple."

"Congratulations!"

Kushina looked at Rin, before whispering. _"How long has it been since you were in the Uchiha district? I thought last night you said you were just coming back." _

"_Well, we were arriving in midday, so the children never got to see their Hero Uchiha."_ Rin whispered back, the older female nodded. They kept walking as their supposed guard got swarmed by children.

_**Inner Uchiha district.**_

Mikudo was a fair woman, she was plain, but had the most beautiful hair of the Uchiha clan. Her long silk like black hair waved in the wind, she had heard of Kushina's coming. So mounting an effort with some of her own maidens, she managed to cook supper. Along with taking care of her newly born child as well.

The said child was being held in her hands, while another of her sons stood by her. "Itachi, where is your father, he should be out here to greet the wife of the Hokage?" Itachi just shook his head. He had heard his father talking angry about how he was passed over for the election of being in the bid for Hokage.

If he only knew, what was Obito had talked to his old friend last night about. But, the Uchiha should have been happy, seeing how Minato Namikaze. The man he once called teammate, had given him the highest seat possible, besides the main seat himself. He gave him total military control of some of the best forces in Konoha, still the man was bitter towards the former Kage as well.

Since after all, the choices were clear. Orochimaru, Minato, the choice would even be easy for an infant. So Fugaku had assumed the reason he was kept out, was the sole reason yet had been in the seat, only Senju could sit upon the Kage throne.

It made him livid, but Itachi had always been listener. So he had gotten done with the anger, before they could boil over. Though it slightly upset the future Uchiha military leader for his father to be so rude.

Mikudo sighed at her sons silence, only to hear a familiar yell. "Mikudo-chan, we're here!" The woman grew a bright smile on her face, before looking at Itachi. "Son, be a dear, and please help the servants set the table." Itachi nodded, and quickly went into the house.

Mikudo could see over the small bump in the road, that the fire headed red tomato Kushina had arrived. The way she could tell, well...who else in the great nations had hair like hers. Granted somewhere, someone, had red hair. But, but...none as vibrant as her friends.

She was do in just little under thirty six hours, so at least she'd feed her friend before she'd go through literal hell. She saw Obito coming behind them both, swarmed by his kinsmen. _"I guess this is why Fugaku's so angry, Obito is so much more loved by everyone...most of us just wants peace." _

_**Near the Forest of Dead Trees, at the same time. **_

Gai, Kakashi, and several dozen elite shinobi were on their way back from a massive mission. Konoha had been at a minor, secret war with the village of falling grass. They had been dealt with rather swiftly, and now Konoha had a new wealth of resources.

Kakashi was leading the front, his brown eyes staring ahead intently. He had just got done finishing the last of the enemy. So he still had a little bit of blood on him, trailing just behind him was Gai. He was too covered in a little bit of blood, but he was damn sure coming home.

In their little competition, Gai won out, killing twenty, while Kakashi only ended up killing nineteen. You guess being a berserk counts sometimes, but Kakashi came out of the fight less injured. While Gai had broken his fist, while break some poor fools shinbone.

**[My evil ways, Blues Saraceno.]**

The entire platoon stopped when a hooded figure came from the forest in front of them. He was clapping, but the man just laughed as he continued to clap. "Good job Konoha, killing weak enemies is all you can do now, no?" The leader of squad, a skinny man with a sword on his back walked up to the disturbance.

"Move aside civilian, this is a military sector, do you have the Hokage's symbol to pass?" The lead ANBU asked, the man just started walking up to him. Holding out a piece of paper, and the ANBU lead took it. His eyes went wide, but he could not move fast enough in time to avoid the bomb kunai lodging into his back.

Kakashi shouted, "Down!" out of the forest several dozen kunai were launched. The man just held his arms out as they soared past him, and barely missing some of the ANBU squad, others were not so lucky. Out of the dozen ANBU elite, only seven remained after the barrage.

"You all are pathetic, the mighty elite of Konoha taken by such a quick surprise." The man insulted the group, he took the piece of paper out of the now disembodied hand of the ANBU leader. He formed a single hand seal, and soon a large Dai Katan came from his little paper. Revealing it to have been a seal.

"Everyone, did anyone feel any chakra coming from the forest!" Kakashi, they all looked up at the now defacto leader. Their chakra sensor shook her head, and the man just snapped his fingers with his left. Soon several dozen shifting soldiers came from the forest, the most frighting feature.

They were corpses, and looked as if they had been freshly killed. "You need to really start burning the dead more often, especially when I" The man reached to remove his hood. Instead, he pulled off his entire cloak. Revealing a demonic looking man, standing around seven feet tall. "Jigoku, am about."

**[Exorcist, Ao No Exorcist.]**

Kakashi looked at the man, the man known Jigoku had white hair. He was very light skinned as well, and possessed black eyes with red pupils. He held the sword in his right, Kakashi was stunned with the other key feature. He had two horns sticking up from his head, making him look like a Oni.

"Kill that bastard!" Two elites shouted, jumping back, and starting to form hand seals. They ended on the tiger symbol, and inhaled a lot of air. Kakashi seeing this motioned for the group to scatter, but as they did the controlled corpses descended upon them. They were very fast as well, who would have thought the corpse could move so fast.

Kakashi managed to destroy several, since a death blow would make them turn to ash. Hai had managed to take a few down as he left the group as well. The majority of them charged forward at the remaining who were retreating behind the two elites gathering chakra.

"**Fire style: Grand dragon breath!" **The two elites called out, blowing a stream of red hot flames at the the corpses, Jigoku just stood there. Smiling as the small platoon of corpses were burned apart, and even still when the fire came over him.

Kakashi was busy, and so was Gai fighting off their on. But, when they were finished they looked to see the two elites still blowing hot flames at the man, whom Kakashi tried to see. Gai tried to see him too, but could not, however his eyes must have been lying.

For the man known as Jigoku simply walked out the flames, a strange red barrier around him. "I am demon you fools...**I love fire." **The elites stopped, stunned at the fact their flames did not kill the man. "How in the fuck, is he one of Orochmaru's freaks!?"

"Everyone form up, now!" Kakashi called out, the group formed back up as if almost on command. Gai was nervous now, if he had been sure the opponent was man, he'd died in the fire that the elites thrown at him. Instead, here he was. Standing, only with his shirt burned off. Revealing a long sealing matrix over his body.

"Look at that seal, do you even recognize the writing?" One female elite whispered towards another elite, the other elite shook his head. He was adept in sealing jutsu, even studying under Minato Namikaze himself, but the fact he could not read this was troubling. Since he had intimate knowledge of most seals in the world.

The others he did not know about were similar to ones he already knew, but this was troubling. Since the seal was not black, but red almost as if... "It's painted in blood." The demon Jigoku smiled, revealing a set of serrated teeth.

"**Aren't the observant one, a seal master no doubt, my...your a threat." **The demon pointed the sword at the man, **"I'm going to rip your little human heart out...and feast upon it!" **The demon charged at them, The female elite, and another male elite quickly intercepted. They had their swords out, ready to block Jigoku's attack.

They both attacked at the same time, but Jigoku just shook his head, and slashed his sword them. If the female elite had not ducked in time, her sword would not be the only thing cut apart. Needless to say, she was stun, he chakra saber had been cut in half. In one go no less, she looked to see her partner fall to his knees. His head rolling off soon afterwards.

Jigoku, smirked deviously, before cocking back his leg. Sending the woman flying back towards her group, **"faint wisps of wind can't harm me, got anymore trash?" **Kakashi growled under his mask, starting to form hand seals. Gai had already unleashed his first gate, and the remaining got their swords out.

The seal master of the group was already summoning a scroll. _"I need to act fast. _Cover me!" Two ANBU stayed behind as the rest charged out, including Kakashi, and Gai. Jigoku just smiled gleefully, and then shouted "**Three years without a good fight, show me one**!"

Kakshi was the first to meet Jigoku ,he swiftly dodged the man's dai-katana, but met the man's shin. The poor white hair ANBU was sent flying back, Gai was luckier. He had landed a hit on Jigoku's face, using all the power from the first gate.

The demonic being was sent flying back, with the ANBU hot on his trail, Gai looked back to see Kakashi getting up. "Thanks for the opening old fr-what?" He watched as the elite ninja, consisting of three units was thrown back to where Kakashi was. The seal master kept performing a ritual, before looking at them.

"I need just thirty seconds!" Gai nodded, and responded.

"Roger that Nomikumo, when you get it, give'em hell!" The seal master nodded, his blood that he used began to slowly form into a katana of it's own. Gai saw Jigoku charge out, heading right for the young seal master. The burning youth of Konoha unleashed the second gate, and appeared in front of Jigoku.

The demon just stopped, smirking at him. "You're strong, I'll give you that, but you must be stopped here!" Gai shouted, the demonic being just chuckled, as he did he was hit by a massive kick. **"Dynamic entry!" **The beast of man was sent sliding across the ground, and into a tree. His sword had been dropped, and grabbed by a ANBU, keeping it from being in play.

Nomikumo finished the incantation as the demon just got up chuckling, **"well, I'm surprised, I knew someone was going to be strong, but catching me off guard like that. Interesting, in fact, it's the first time. But...I'll make sure to collect on that!" **

Gai felt the earth around his team rumble, cracks began to form. "Everyone move!" Nomikumo shouted, and the object he was summoning appeared. He channeled his chakra into it, and slowly it took a golden aura around it. Jigoku took notice, and decided his fun was done for the day. That it was time to close the opera of death.

"**Summoning jutsu: Hone Doragon!" **Jigoku shouted, the earth gave was a massive beast made of bone rose out, it roared out as it became more, and more of a mythical beast. "Dragon...here, they're all dead." A elite said in fear, for dragons were feared just as much as a tailed beast.

The bone dragon roared out at the group as Jogoku began his retreat, Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Everyone, stand your ground, use any force impact. Break it's goddamn bones!" Nomikumo shouted, trying to rally everyone. He started to have a golden light glow over him, and soon he was out in front of the ground.

**[Lightning speed, Naruto ost]**

The dragon launched it's maw at the group, Nomi stood there holding his blade. Ready to engage in battle, Kakashi stood there by him, so did Gai. "Let's do this!" Gai shouted out, roaring in youth. His best friend just looked at him, giving him a blank stare. Nomikumo however, saw Jigoku running. Not away, but towards one of he ANBU. In flash, remarkably similar to the Konoha's Hokage, he appeared in front of him.

**Crumble!**

"I don't think so, **Tenshi style: Gail cut!" **Jigoku roared out in pain as a yellow swath of energy was sent from the sword. It cut across his body, causing some blood drip down. Nomikumo looked towards the woman in question who removed her mask. "Anko-chan, get the teams organize, and go help Kakashi-senpai." The woman went to argue, but the young man's silver eyes glared at her.

She nodded, leaving, and Nomi looked at Jigoku. "Dance with me, bastard." Jogoku held out his arms, and smiled gleefully. He then stopped noticed the blade Nomikumo wielding, and then felt his wound ground. "**Teh...a holy sword?" **

They both charged at each other, but Jigoku simply side stepped the young man. Before dashing off, he stood there, before hearing Jigoku shout. **"Next time brat, till then play with my pet!" **Nomi was about to charge after him, but felt earth tremor behind him. He looked to see Gai smashing into the beast with his fists, and Kakashi sending earth spikes along with the other ANBU.

He contemplated, but, then he took a deep breath. Nomikumo jumped backwards, flipping once to gain momentum, and soared above the dragon. He angled his body down, and focused the chakra into his sword. The others saw a sealing matrix appear on his forehead as he went down, "Move!" He shouted.

Kakashi seeing this, motioned for everyone to back up. Gai grabbed the two other, now injured ANBU as Nomikumo slammed into the beast. He shouted his jutsu, **"Tenshi light drop!" **The dragon roared out as it crumbled, it's bones being strewn across the place. However, as Nomikumo thought it was over.

A whistling was heard in side the air, and arrow found it's mark. It's mark, simply was inside his thigh, which made him fall forward. "Two, there are two of them!" Kakashi shouted, counting it out. Jigoku was on retreat, but this new figure was attacking. The injured sensor detected the foreign chakra.

"It's inside the trees in the forest, we can't risk going inside this part of the forest...we're going to have to retreat!" Announced the sensor. Kakashi, Gai, and Nomikumo glared into the treeline. But, nodded, they had no choice. They soon began to run back, Nomi being grabbed by Kakashi as they retreated.

**Inside the forest, near the ambush point. **

**[Dark clouds, Naruto ost.]**

The figure in the trees watch them, before descending down. It revealed itself as Shi, whom looked impressed at Jigoku's subterfuge of the enemy's movement. And, she was also proud of herself for hindering the most powerful of the group. She put her hand to her fox like ear.

"Jigoku, this makes squad three down for the count, when we go to this...there will be no help coming for Konoha. Though they should count themselves lucky, we left many of the others dead."

"_Agreed sister Shi, I will make my way towards Hikai. He'll have interesting news to tell about what he's discovered...regarding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." _

"Oh really, well how about you do this dope, you put him on the channel."

"_Eh, you gotta point, hang on a second." _

She smiled at herself, only to hear a rustle behind her. She looked, and he man in question put his hand to his own ear. "Never mind that Jigoku, I'm already at her location...there has been a change in plans." He then took the ear piece out, "But it does not involve you." He threw it to the ground, smashing it.

"Hikai, what's wrong?" Shi asked, concerned over the reaction the young man was showing. His dark black concealed his eyes. Before, he looked at the woman. He then spoke on why he was upset, and it did not make Shi happy.

"The Hokage is Minato Namikaze, and the Jinchuuriki is his wife. Kushina Uzumaki...my half sister." Shi looked at him, but then smiled. She went over, patted the young man's shoulder. Before he looked up at her, and let a single tear roll out of his eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side kid, your father will be most pleased that the bloodline of the Kurai Tsuki remains pure. When you kill that human choosing wench, you'll feel a lot better...in fact." Hikai widen as he felt her hand trace his back. Before he felt her kiss his neck.

"I can make you feel better right now."

_**Back inside Konoha, the Hokage mansion. **_

**[Prophet, Naruto ost]**

Minato was having a stressful day, and that was just the understatement. A report had been sent out, that the elite squads of ANBU had been taken down by a unknown force. Almost at the same time, he was worried about Kakashi, and his former team students. He had no word from them.

But, to say he was scared, he was not. He was more furious than scared, how dare an enemy break the Red Moon treaty. He had thought the culprits were either Kumo, or Iwa. Maybe even Kirigakure, since they were not specifically happy about not having a Jinchuuriki.

All Minato knew, that time seemed to began to pressure somethings movement. That's when he had the sound of static coming over his own four way communicator. _"Minato-sensei, this is squad Raven, come in please, oh my gods..." _Minato picked up the communicator immediately.

"Squad Raven, report, what in the name of Yami is going on out there!" Minato ordered, this was Kakashi's team, so he wondered why the man himself was not answering. Then he heard another static, and this was not any of teams.

"_Minato-sensei, listen to us, we were attacked. We got attacked by demon like man, he's been driven off. But, he's heading right for Konoha. Nomikumo is unconscious, he's been poisoned. We can't move anywhere!" _

"_**hehehe, let me just cut you off right there..." **_

Minato eyes narrowed slightly at the voice, he then heard what he thought was Jigoku on the radio. "Who are you, are the man that attacked my team." He heard clapping over the static, and then a demonic like laugh.

"**Hold your wife Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of Konoha...it'll be the last night you'll get too." **Minato eyes widen slightly, and he slammed the radio down. He got on his cloak, and started for the door.

"Minato-sama, what is wrong?" Asked the secretary, he looked at her.

"Put out an alert broadcast, Konoha is getting ready to get hit...hard in less than twenty four hours!" Minato stated, running out of the building the woman at the front desk nodded. She immediately began to apply her orders, and pressed the mass intercom button.

_**Inside Konoha**_

"_Attention Konoha, and people of the fire nation. This is an executive order, everyone prepare to evacuate within twenty four hours, repeat evacuation is in progress as of now!" _Minato heard the standard announcement, and watched as people stared at him wide eyed as he blasted towards the Uchiha district.


End file.
